Black as Knight
by Terri Jones
Summary: (Taken from chapter two). "Black Knight. Or Blackie." I say, rolling my eyes at the hero clad in red. "You're Spiderman, and Fury said he want's me to work with you." I feel like fumes come off of me in waves, but I inhale, trying to control myself. "I don't really want to work with you. I mean, I would rather work with my team, but they're in prison. Thanks to you." - TJ
1. Chapter 1: Great Power

Black Knight, or Blackie. That's what I'm called, by my team and others.

I am the youngest member of The Frightful Four. Well, technically, it's Frightful Five, but they're trying to keep me a secret, more or less because I can control shadows, teleport through them, wrap them around people, etc. etc.

"Blackie, ain't you or your cousin supposed to get a cake today?" I cringe, before nodding to Trapster.

"I'm outta here." I nod, pulling my jacket on.

As I enter the cake shop, I hear a skidding to the side. I whip around, grabbing the knife on the counter and ready to fight. A police car crashed into the building.

"Darn." I murmur, inhaling. I notice the woman behind the counter faint. "Well, that made that easier." I smile, my lips twitch. The other girl in the cake shop nods.

"Agreed." She raises her hands, which become covered in scales. "Whatever you're going to do, kid, do it now." I nod as shadows cover me. I push the car back and out of the shop, before I check for injuries of the woman behind the counter.

"No injury. Good, I don't have enough energy." I sigh. I check my watch. "Oh, I'm so going to be late." I mutter. "Danielle Parker, but everyone calls me Ella."

"Dominica Draconic. Nisa for short." The older girl says. "Anyways, kid, bye." Nisa vanishes off into the distance, running out through the door. I snatch a cake, find out the price and pay for it. I smile upon seeing it's dad's favorite.

I shadow travel to the girl's bathroom in Midtown, and enter the school because of this. I pass Mary Jane, and nod to her.

"Heya, Mary." I say, brushing my red hair out of my eyes. She nods, smiling at me.

"Hey." She answers as I head to my first class of the day. I inhale, yawning silently. It's going to be a _long_ day.

At lunch, I wait for Peter and Mary Jane. When the two enter, I glare at them.

"You're late." I growl. The two roll their eyes, as I open my lunch. I stop, pulling my phone out.

_We're coming to your lunch, so you can head out and get your mom something. - T._

I put my phone into my pocket and cross my arms. It was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon. Thundra always sends texts like that. Can she not be normal?

"Who was the text from?" Peter asks, I wave off his question as I yawn.

"What are you humming?" Mary Jane asks a moment later. I roll my eyes.

"Music." I answer as I see a familiar face across the cafeteria. "One moment." I get up, walking across the cafeteria. I tap on her shoulder, and she whips around.

"Oh. It's you." Nisa grumbles. "Junior I hope."

"I am." I answer. "You?"

"Yes. I am." She answers, running a hand through her short hair. "I've been on the run, keeping my younger brother and I out of our father's way. So, instead of being a senior, I'm a junior."

"Ah. Do you need a lift after school? I'm the only one with a car in my family. Mom takes a bus, and my cousin bums off of me."

"Yeh. If you'd take me by the school were my baby brother is." She answers. "His name is Tommy."

"Alright." I nod. I hear an explosion. _'Just on bloody time.' _I think, forcing the smile off my lips, a look of horror replacing it. I'm glad I can fake it.

I sit back down at the table, and Peter's eyes widen suddenly. I cringe, and get ready to disappear.

_'Now? REALLY?' _I complain mentally as Peter grabs me, and Harry and Mary Jane, pushing us across the table to the floor. I hiss as I send a glare up at my friends.

"Black Knight, leave." The order was loud. "And take a hostage." I was incased in a shadow, a second later I heard Peter screaming for me as I vanish.

I enter a store, tense with shadows incasing my wrists. I make an excuse.

"She-she said she'd release me... if I got her two things... she said I could buy so-something... if-if I wanted..." I stutter, adding effect so the lady would think I was in a hostage situation. The woman nods.

"Alright. What does she need?" the woman says, obviously nervous to what my answer would be.

"S-She said 'I live with three adult men, and a woman who doesn't really care about dishes. I need new sets of cups and plates.'"

"So she's adopted?" I whip around to see a tall man in polices uniform. I nod.

"She said she had been adopted." I stop my stuttering as the woman rings up the plates and cups. "Could I please have a c-can-candle for my mom?" I whisper, bringing the stuttering back full force.

"Yeah kid. I hope she releases you." The man places a hand on my shoulder. "Here, kid." He puts a tracker in to my fingers. "Put that on a glass. It'll find her." I nod, before vanishing off in another blast of shadows. I scream, as the candle is also pushed into my fingers.

I put my hand on the doorknob, opening the door quickly. I put the dishes up as quickly as I can, before discarding the tracker. I check my watch. Lunch should be close to over.

_Thundra, Wizard and Klaw,_

_Break these dishes, and I will be taking it out on all of you. So, please, don't break them, **AGAIN**, 'cause I don't want to have to take myself hostage again._

_-Blackie_

I finish writing my note and transport myself to the school. I land on my knees, my face showing fear. Peter pulls me off of the floor.

"Ella!" he calls, grabbing me and pulling me up. He checks me over, and I shake my head.

"I'm alright, she didn't hurt me." I say, pushing him back. I see Harry being taken away, and I bite my tongue. I stare at him, fear written across my face. "Who hurt him?"

"Wizard." Peter answers. "But-why?"

"No reason, Peter." I watch as Harry is put in the ambulance. I sigh, forcing myself to relax. "I'm going to go to class, bye." I say, shoving past Peter.

When I get to my car, after counseling was suggested, I knew that it wasn't going to go well. When Peter got into the passenger seat next to me, Mary Jane behind me, and Nisa behind Peter.

"Hey." Nisa says, waving. "How're y'all?" she asks. "Sorry, I'm Nisa. We're going to pick up my younger brother. He's blonde, though." She starts to ramble, and I pull out of the parking lot.

I pull into the hospital parking lot. I had dropped Peter off, picked Tommy up, dropped him and Nisa off at her apartment, and then took Mary Jane to her home.

I enter the hospital and go up to Harry's room. Mister Osborn smiles at me.

"Thank you, Danielle, for saying you'd stay the night here." Mister Osborn says. I nod, pulling my homework out.

"You're welcome, Mister Osborn." I say, putting my calculus on one of the tables.

I finished my homework and stared at the television, waiting for Harry to wake up. I sigh, holding my breath a bit. NCIS plays as I rest my head against the wall.

"Ella?" I glance to my side, to see Harry's eyes open. I nod, glancing at him carefully.

"Yeah. I'm staying the night here, cause your dad was needed." I explain, grabbing my science book. "Do you want to go over what we learnt today?" I ask, leaning over and smiling at him.

"Not really." Harry answers and shakes his head, before hissing. I close my eyes. "Go to sleep, Ella." I nod, falling asleep seconds later.

**TJ: Heya, everyone. I've got a beta, now, her name is PotatoKitties, or Katt. She's helped me with the plot. It's in Ella's P.O.V, and later there will be a chapter for Nisa (three chapters from now). Grace, Joanna (Jo-Jo), Vixen and Melani will be coming in in other chapters, but won't be mentioned as often as they were in the first one. Thanks, all. **

**Sincerely TJ!**


	2. Chapter 2: Great Responsiblity

I awake to Mister Osborn shaking my shoulder. I blink a few times before gaining my bearings.

"Your mother called me this morning, saying that she called you in sick so you could stay here today." He says. I nod, yawning again. I pet Harry's hair as he sleeps.

"Mister Osborn, I have a question. There are these two kids, Nisa and Tommy, they need a lift to school. Would you take them there, sir?" I ask.

"Yes." I quickly scribble the address down, and hand it to him. "Are you going to go get breakfast?"

"Yes sir, if that's okay." I answer. Mister Osborn nods as I get up. "I'll be back." I run out the door.

I sit perched on the roof of a bank as I smirk down below. I create a few shadows, to go in and rob some of the richest people in the bank.

Sure, I have the ability to hack into Tony Stark's bank account, but he gave me permission to do so, but I only do it if mom, Pete and I are in immediate danger.

"Excuse me, Miss Parker." I whip around, black daggers made of shadow are in my hands. "Director Fury wants to talk to you."

"Great." I drawl. "Give me a reason to come, and I will." The man sighs, rolling his eyes towards the sky.

"Fury told me I might have to do this to you." He complains. "We have Peter." My dagger is at his throat. "We don't literally have him. But you come with us, we will tell him and your mother what you are."

I sigh as I enter the Helicarrier. I look around, seeing what most wouldn't.

I see a girl, twelve years old at most, arguing with a boy around her age, and her aura, something I can see, is blood red, something I've never seen before. His is black.

"OH, SHUT UP!" she screams at him. I slowly walk away as the man, Coulson starts to talk to them.

"Michelle, don't kill Tyler. Tyler, stop irritating Michelle into the point of wanting to murder you."

"Sorry Phil!" the girl, who I'm going to go ahead and assume is Michelle, says.

"Aww, where's the fun in that, Phil?"

"I would like you two alive." Coulson grabs my arm and starts to drag me towards the room with the techies. "Do not mention that to Stark if you see him."

"Why?"

"Michelle is his niece." Coulson answers.

"Oh. Does he not like Tyler?"

"He likes Tyler. He doesn't want Michelle to murder him." I groan. Nope, no straight answers here.

"Does this thing go into space? If it does, do you have replicator stuff?" I ask, looking around the room.

"The world isn't like Star Trek."

"Foo." I mutter playfully, looking around. I see a pure black bike with my silver symbol on it. I squeal. "Is that mine?" I ask, and Coulson nods. I squeal again, running to it. I caress it, cooing at the bike.

"Black Knight, you are a strange teenage girl."

"I'm not a normal one, being raised with my cousin and mom." I answer Coulson. I smile, caressing the symbol of two silver swords crossing over a knights helmet.

"You are returning to the hospital then," Coulson asks. I nod. "If you press down on the helmet, it'll look like a regular bike. GO ahead, Miss Parker."

"Thank you!" I shout, climbing onto the bike. My suit vanishes with a snap of my fingers. I tap on the helmet, and the motor bike transforms into a normal bike.

I re-enter the hospital, the time is nine AM.

"I've got my schoolwork for today, Mister O." I shout, running in. "I ran into my teacher, who handed some of it over to me." I explain, plopping into my seat. Really, Coulson called it in and got all my school handed over to me.

"Alright. I will go now." Mister Osborn says before leaving the room. Harry laughs at the face I make after Mister Osborn leaves. I yawn.

"I'm going to catch some more sleep." I murmur, laying my head down.

"Night." Harry answers, rubbing my shoulder slightly.

"Hey, wake up." Peter shoves me, and I fall off of my seat. Harry laughs at me, and I give him a glare.

"Did you see my new bike?" I ask, jumping back up, smiling cheerily.

"You got a new bike? Is that what you've been saving up for?"

"Yup. The black motor bike." The boys stare at me. "What? I spent months saving up half of what I get for my job for that."

"It's black?"

As I sit with Harry watching a movie on the main screen, I set up a few different cards, playing a game of solitaire.

"The eight can go on the seven." I look up, glancing at Agent Coulson. "You have to come back."

"I... what?" I stutter. I glare at the man. I glance at Harry, and Agent Coulson.

I hear singing, and I close my eyes for a second.

I open them again and I stand on the Hellicarrier. Nightingale stands with her arms crossed, she nods to Agent Coulson.

"Believe it or not, I have a life. And me hypnotizing people for you, makes me leave my life. Just in case you've forgotten, I am in school."

"Sorry Nightingale." Coulson says to the young girl. The look she gives him makes me believe that the girl is planning to do something.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. If you see dad, tell him I'm stayin' in Gotham!" the girl shouts, her accent is British.

I uncross my arms, accepting my helmet, glaring at Coulson as I pull my helmet on. He glares back, and I sigh. It's useless, he will end up beating me if I don't give up.

"Where are we going?"

"Along with your bike, we have a few other things for you, Knight." I sigh, murmuring under my breath.

"Do you have a Shadow manipulator? Ooh! Or a..." a hand is slapped over my mouth, and I glare at Coulson again.

"I have two very hyper-active teens somewhere on the Hellicarrier, you know where to go." He says, stalking past me, muttering about the two children in question.

I pace as I look around the large room, Doctor Conner's said I would be waiting for the leader of the Team Fury is forcing me to join. So, here I stand, waiting. Doc Conner said he'd call to me in a moment.

"Who are you?" I whip around, glaring at the speaker. I see Spiderman.

"Black Knight. Or Blackie." I say, rolling my eyes at the hero clad in red. "You're Spiderman, and Fury said he wants me to work with you." I feel like fumes come off of me in waves, but I inhale, trying to control myself. "I don't really want to work with you. I mean, I would rather work with my team, but they're in prison. Thanks to you." As I finish my rather longish rant, I sigh. "Doc, I need to be getting back sooner than later, if you get what I mean. They might come looking for me."

"Alright, then, Black Knight. We will see you, later."

I sit, staring at Harry's closed eyes. I inhale, trying not to think.

My phone starts to ring, the tone I had switched to earlier today while I was bored out of my mind, 'Five Minutes at a Time' by Superchic(k) which is basically all I ever listen too, Superchic(k) and bands like them.

"This is..."

"Miss Parker, Spiderman will be needing... help." Agent 'If-you-don't-do-what-I-tell-you-I-will-tell-your-family-that-you-are-a-thief' Coulson is on the other side of the phone. I growl, threatening under my breath, my eyes looking over at Harry.

"Alright. I'll have to call Mr. Osborn, boss, and I'll come in." I say, faking it for the nurse who enters.

"I'll tell Mr. Osborn when he comes in, sweetheart." The elderly nurse says, smiling at me kindly.

"Thank you, thank you." I say, smiling at the woman.

I follow the rest of the team that I'll be forced, I DO NOT WANT, to work with.

Seriously, if I could work with anyone, I would prefer to work with my team. The Frightful Four. Not this bloody team.

"Head in the game, Blackie!" Nova shouts back to me. I make a face at him, though he can't see it through my mask. I mutter at him as we continue after him.

"I feel like punching something wearing a shiny gold helmet." I mutter as I look at White Tiger.

We speed up as I hear screaming. I smirk, deciding to give this a sarcastic comment, but I notice a flash of purple and dark green.

"Is that Nightingale?" I mutter, seeing the girl from earlier. "And Sparrow, and a rather large dog..." I trail off. I love dogs, but this is a really BIG dog.

"Yeah, they do this. Patrol, I mean." Nova slows to my speed.

"I've met them. Nightingale is kind of... well, she is kind of the most hyper, rude and moody twelve year old you will meet. That dog is her eleventh birthday present, Wolfhound, though he's a Rhodesian Ridgeback, and Sparrow is a good kid, he has to be when his twin is Nightingale." White Tiger lists off. I stare at her, my eyebrow raised.

"You know, I don't even know how Spiderman responded to my whole rant earlier." I decide to change the subject.

"Neither do we." White Tiger answers me. She's the one who talks to me the most, unless it's insulting or 'I know more than you'. So in other words, I've not even heard Luke Cage and Iron Fist talk yet. I kind wish they would talk. But, well. I haven't. So, who cares? I don't Well, actually, I do. Not really.

Where was I? Never mind, I won't continue onwards with the whole thing from above.

"Are you even listening?" Nova demands of me, and I roll my eyes in reply, not wanting to answer. I see the purple and dark green vanish. I inhale, not happy that the only experienced heroes here have left us.

"****." I mutter, and the glare I receive makes me roll my eyes at them. "I'm a anti-hero. A thief. A ANTI-HERO. I will do as so I wish." I growl.

"We found Spiderman." Iron Fist spoke for the first time. I sigh, rolling my eyes again.

"You are overly formal. Overly formal." I say, shaking my head. I blink, wrinkling my nose, though the metal bottom half of the samurai mask protests at the movement.

"That's a problem?" I shake my head, chuckling.

"Nah. I just found it funny." I answer.

We get to the junkyard. I jump off of my bike as Luke jumps on to steer it. I climb behind Spiderman and wrap my arms around him, grabbing the handles.

"Idiot." I snap as I phase through him, shoving him backwards as I do so.

"What?" Spiderman demands as I try slowing it.

"****! The breaks are jammed." I snap. I cringe.

"This is gonna leave a mark." Spiderman says. I cringe again at that, before grabbing his arms about to shadow travel, when I feel a pair of arms grabbing me.

A girl with dragon wings is holding me, scales covering her face, her hair more scale like... this is too much information. In other words, someone with green dragon wings is holding me, while Nova's got Spiderman.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"Fury said you should be able to recognize me." I recognize the voice. "Said he'd I'd recognize you too, Ella." I slowly nod.

"Nisa?" the dragon-person nods. I slowly sigh. "What are you?" she snorts, and I smile ruefully.

"Half dragon. My mom, she was. But she passed on..." she trails off. I stare at her for a small moment.

"I think... Fury needs to know that we do need to discuss this." I trail off.

"I'll tell him."

**TJ: ALRIGHTY! Forgot to say this last chap.**

**I own nothing but the following: Danielle 'Ella' Parker, Dominica 'Nisa' Draconic, Michelle Jones-Barton, Matthew Jones-Barton, and any OC's mentioned previously, and things along the lines of that.**

**Oh, and I did _not_ get this chapter beta'd, because I have not done any chapters recently and feel really stupid, rude, etc. etc. I hope you guys like this chapter! TJ is out, PEACE!**


End file.
